I Hated You,Now I Love You
by DanDanChan
Summary: They hated each other then grew to love each other.Times comes to test their love but will they over come the trials?
1. Chapter 1

A Rocking Beginning

The first week of school was almost over, it was a peaceful beginning to secondary school life. Like clockwork the school bus was there at 2:40 p.m and there was a mad rush to get a seat as usual. Once packed to the brim the bus moved off quite fast for its given capacity. A bend in the road cause the bus driver to round it with too much speed.

"Get off me!" shouted an angry pair of dark blue eyes, followed by midnight coloured hair which framed his handsome face.

"Sorry." Mumbled a blonde-haired girl with a fair of crystal blue eyes filled with apology.

"Yea, whatever" replied the boy as the bus moved off once more. Landscape after landscape of green and blue blurred out of existence as the bus made its way. Once again a sharp corner came knocking and the driver took it with little grace causing her to fall on him once more. Once more she expressed her apology.

"Would you stop falling on me already!" shouted the boy with fueled anger.

"Listen to me you little prick, I said sorry, so stop acting so bitchy about it!" she replied with mutual anger.

"Darien! What did you do to Serena!" shouted a twelve yr old dark haired girl with violet eyes. At that moment it was time for Serena to depart from the bus. As Serena disembarked the bus she heard the shouts of her friend Rei directed at the boy named Darien.

On her short walk home Serena though about the prick and his unmannerly ways towards her. In that instance hatred fueled in her veins.

Darien thought of the girl that kept falling on him constantly and just like Serena the same automatic hatred pounded in him as well.

The fact that they both attended the same school and were both in the same year didn't help much either.

"I guess I would have to avoid her from now on."

"I guess I would have to avoid him from now on"

Both concluded almost synchronized with hatred.

As the year progressed Serena and Darien saw less and less of each other because of their different class times. Eventually they forgot about one another that is until they bumped into one another at Sunday sports for all the Pathfinders in the island.

Serena bumped into a chest and mumbled her apology upon realizing who it was she wanted to die.

Politely she said, "Hey I know you. Bayfield Bus right?"

"Yea" Darien replied. At that Serena walked on with her friend Trina wanting to avoid any more conversation.

"Ser, who was that?" asked her older friend.

"Ah, nobody some idiot from at school."

Well that's chapter one. I hope you liked it. Its based on how my bf and I met blush blush


	2. Chapter 2

Talking

Serena left the sports early and didn't know who won it. The next day at school she asked the others who went if they knew who won. None of them knew.

That evening Serena decided she wanted a seat in the bus and endured the pushing off the older children to get it. Serena sat patiently waiting for the bus to reach its capacity then she caught sight of Darien coming towards her. As he walked past she grabbed his arm and asked who had won the sports.

"I don't know."

"Oh ok, thanks anyway." Serena smiled cheerfully at him. Darien stood there in awe for that was the first time she had spoken to him nicely. Also he was captured by her beautiful smile.

"No problem." He stammered.

"Uh… hey you ok?"

"Yea I am fine, thanks for asking."

"What's your name?"

"Darien and yours?"

"Serena" and she held out her hand and he took it willingly.

"Nice to meet." They both said at the same time. Darien and Serena were having a very normal conversation for two people who hated one another. Unfortunately it was cut short for the two since Serena's stop was early.

"I am sorry , I soon have to get off."

"Can I get your number?" he asked meekly

"Yea, sure." She pulled out a pen and scribbled the number on it and handed it to a shocked Darien. 'Wow that was easy' he thought 'You're a sad individual' 'What! Its not everyday a girl actually gives me her number.' 'Whatever dude. Your still sad'sweat drop

"Uh..Darien." Serena said waving her hand in his face.

"Uh yea." Serena raised an eyebrow at him 'What was that? He just spaced out after I gave him the number.' Darien chuckled nervously at her expression.

"Well, this is my stop, I guess I would see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Serena, hey I would give you a call!" he shouted after her.

Later that evening while watching tv

'Oh my God, I am so bored' yawned Serena. 'There is nothing on, a 100 channels and nothing is on. What are the odds.' The telephone rang interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Serena please."

"Speaking, whose this?" she asked rather rudely.

"Um..Darien from school ya know you gave me your number today before you got off the bus." He said with disappointment thinking she forgot already.

"Oh, hey, thank God, you now saved me from boredom."

"Huh? Hold please." "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! I AM ON THE PHONE!"

"What's all that noise in your house?"

A heavy sigh came through the receiver, "My cousins"

"Whoa there, you must have a lot cause that sure was a lot of noise just now."

"Yea I guess but that was only two of them just now, you could imagine the others then."

Serena giggled. 'Oh my God I made her laugh!' 'One point for Darien' 'Dude you have no game what so ever' 'Ah hush! And let me enjoy this'

"Yea I can imagine, I have a lot of cousins too."

This pleasant conversation lasted well into the night, both enjoying each other. And both with the anticipation of seeing each other tomorrow.

That's chapter 2 people.


	3. Chapter 3

Flirting

It was the first day of third year for Serena and Darien however not so good for Serena,she had the flu.Serena and Darien were together less than a year and already Serena felt herself drifting away.

Serena felt a piece of paper hit the back of her head and whirled round to see what it was. On it had a note, Serena looked around and saw a handsome boy with black hair and sparkling brown eyes she had never seen before but seen oddly familiar.

'Hi there how are you doing?'

Serena scribbled back 'Sick and yourself?'

'I am good. What's your name?'

'Serena, yours?'

'Steven.Do you know you are really beautiful?'

Serena blushed, 'No I don't really view myself that way'

'Well you should from now on.Do you have a boyfriend?'

'I am not so sure,we don't even talk anymore.I think I might break up with him.'

'Well I am interested.'

Steven and Serena talked through all their class periods and finding interest in one another. At lunch time Steven was walking Serena to where she ate her lunch when Darien called out to her.

"Serena, hey wait up."

"Oh, hey Darien." She said with mock enthusiasm. "Where are my manners,Steven this is Darien my boyfriend,Darien this is my friend Steven."

Steven suddenly looked uncomfortable, ''Yo what's up cousin?"

"Nothing much, you coming down Sunday.?"

"I aint sure ya know." 'Oh my God I was trying to steal my cousin's girl.'

"Um….you two know each other?" asked a confused Serena.

"Yea,he's my cousin." They both said.Serena felt like a fool there and then.

"Darien, you hold on to this girl here now, she's a good girl."

Darien looked at them both puzzled then nodded argeeingly.Steven pulled Serena aside and whispered in her ear, "Don't break up with him, he a good boy. Give it another go."

Serena nodded as he walked off.Serena smiled at Darien and they walked to lunch together.

Serena sat down and ate lunch with her usual friends: Amy,Rei,Mina and Leana.Someone tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey,Sere take a walk with me?"

"Yea sure,Anthony." And got up to join him.Darien glared daggers at Anthony but as usual Serena did whatever she wanted. Anthony was a fourth year and he liked Serena which Darien suspected but Serena oblivious to it.

"Serena, when are you going to dump that loser and come be with me?" Anthony said

once they were out of Darien earshot.

"Anthony, I like you better as my friend,really."

"Yea, but I like you as more than a friend." And he took hold of Serena's hand and caressed it.Darien eyes stared at the connection between the two and his blood began to boil.

"Well,I am sorry but you can either be my friend or be nothing to me."Serena started to walk away but Anthony grabbed her and pulled her into tight hug.

"Ok, I'll just be your friend then."He whispered in her ear.

"Ok, good now you just need a woman so we can both keep out of trouble."Anthony chuckled at Serena naive

Many people saw the interaction between the two since they were stand stupidly in the middle of the playing field where everyone can see.

As lunch period was over and the never ending gossip start to spend through out the third year about Anthony,Serena and Darien's love triangle.


	4. Chapter 4

First Argument

As dumb as Darien was he started to believe the rumors that were spreading.He was both angry and hurt at the same time.Hurt that she would do that to him and angry that she was dragging him along and was cheating.

Darien grabbed Serena and drag her aside from Amy and the other at the bus stop.They all looked puzzled and his sudden and rough movement and were ready to attack if necessary.

"Now answer me truthfully, I want no lies from you whatsoever." Darien's eyes pierced into hers as she nodded dumbly.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"WHAT!"

"I asked are you cheating on me?" He repeated through gritted teeth and increased he grip.

"Where the hell would you get that from!"

"Answer the question."

"I am not going to cause your being dumb."

"Serena, answer the Goddamn question!I saw how Anthony was all over you today and you did nothing to stop it!

"Anthony and I are just friends and Darien,you are hurting me."

"I don't care Serena answer the question."

"No you fucking idiot!Have I ever cheated on you!" Darien felt pretty dumb for believe the rumors cause Serena was really angry.

Serena wrenched free off his grip, "Answer my Goddamn question now!"

No he mumbled,"What's that Darien I cant hear you!"

"No" Now feeling stupid and guilty for that ugly bruise on her arm.

"Good then shut the fuck up about it then!You should be the last person to accuse someone of cheating when you kissed that girl a few months ago!"

"That meant nothing,Serena!"

"It did to me cause ya know what it hurt asshole!"

That night Serena refused to talk to Darien on the phone instead she blazed 'I Should Have Cheated' the whole night.The next morning Serena ignored Darien as if she was a squashed bug on a windscreen.

"Ser,please talk to me."He begged but she just ignored him. "I am really sorry I accused you like that.Please forgive me,please."

"When you are ready to trust me you can speak to me,Darien."

"But I do trust you."

"Then why the accusation!"

"I just don't wanna lose you ok!" He choked out and hugged her around her waist from his kneeling position.

Serena sighed, 'His intentions were good but his action really stupid.' 'Forgive the boy Serena' 'Why should I?' 'Come do you see how pitiful and sorry he looks?' 'Alright fine I guess he suffered enough.'

"Darien, its ok, I forgive you.I understand why you did it but however if you accuse me of something like that again I wont be so forgiving."

"I understand that but Serena, how did you think I felt seeing you talk to other boys more than you do me?."

"I am sorry ok?Lately I just feel bored we don't have anything to talk about we just sit on the phone for hours listening to one another breathe.Whoa lotta fun there."

"Ok from now on lets talk about everything and anything that comes to mind."

"Ok, you have bird shit on your shirt."Darien pulled at his sleeve to look at it.

"Oh,shit."

"Literally."Serena snickered

"What you laughing at?I would wipe it on you."Serena's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh would I?"Darien said raising and eyebrow and chased after Serena.Darien easily caught up with Serena but couldn't stop himself in time and both tumbled to the ground.

Darien pulled aside the hair from Serena's eyes to reveal they were sparkling with laughter.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"Let's not fight again."

"Why?"

"What the hell you do mean why?"

"I mean I like making up."He smirked and kissed her with all the passion his body possessed.


	5. Chapter 5

First Anniversary

Serena and Darien talked everyday about everything they could share between one another and the bond between was now growing stronger.

"Hey,Ser,what do you wanna do for our anniversary tomorrow?"

"I don't know.Its a bank holiday right?"

"Yea then we wont have to worry about school."

"How about you spend the day at my house?"

"Hmmm,you sure that would be ok?"

"Yea,my moms loves you."

"What about your father?"

"Him?I aint so sure bout."

"Once its ok."

"Great!You ask her tonight."

Darien stammered, "why me!"

"You're the one who wanted to come."She looked at him confused.

Anime sweat drop "Uh…Sere you are the one who suggested I come."

"Yea but you agreed so…you have to ask her."

"Oh jeez."Slapping his forehead. "Alright fine."He said while rubbing his temples as if a headache was coming on.

Later that night

RING!

"Hello?"

"Uh…hello may I speak to Serena's mother?"

"Speaking."

"Uh..yes good night am…this is Darien Serena's friend I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow just to spend the day."He said all in one breath.Darien winced waiting for her mother's rejection.

"Yea sure,what do you like to eat dear?"

"Anything you cook would be great.Serena tells me you're a wonderful cook."Darien beamed from ear to ear.

Serena's mother blushed at the complement very much liking this young man's tone.

"What time are you coming tomorrow?"

"Whatever time is good for everybody."

"Ok you can come around nine in the morning."

"Ok good thank you.May I speak with Serena now please."

"Ok,bye bye dear."

"Bye Mom."

"SERENA!"

"WHAT!"

"PICK UP THE PHONE!"

"OK!"

"Hello?Hello?"A swirly eyed Darien laid on the floor on the next line.

"Hello Darien?Are you there?"

"Huh what?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing beside the fact that you and your mother were trying to deafen me just now!"

Serena giggled,"Oh that you get accustomed to it living in this house."

"Uh…I don't think so though."

"So what did she say?"

"Oh she said it was ok."

"Ok good see you tomorrow then."

"Ok bye."

That night Darien lay awake staring at his ceiling, 'Tomorrow is a year we have been together.Wow.'

Both Darien and Serena were excited the next morning and after all it was their first anniversary.

Darien arrived at Serena's promptly at nine with a goofy grin on his face.

"Good Morning."He said when Serena's mother opened the door.

"Good Morning,Darien,come on in."

"What would you like to eat today?"

"No fair you never ask me that."Serena grumbled from the stairs.

"Did you take a bath?"

"Yes I did!"

"Just checking I know how it is with you."

"JEEZ Mom you make it sound as if I don't like bathing!"

Serena's mother looked thoughtful for a moment then replied, "Actually no you don't that's why I have to check."

Darien laughed at the steam coming out of Serena's head and ears and quickly dragged her off upstairs before she said anything she would regret.

"I swear that woman just loves to embarrass me."

"Well I would still love you clean or dirty."Darien snickered.

"Oh hush you."Smacking his chest with mock anger.

"So…what do you wanna do?"

"I guess we could watch tv."

"Ok sure."

Surprisingly Serena's mother left them alone in one part of the house while she remained downstairs.

Hours later

Darien looked over at a sprawled Serena on the other side of the couch and saw she looked kinda bored with the tv.

"Ser?"

"Um..yea?"

"Can I…Can I um..touch you?"he asked meekly blushing beet red.

"Ya know I always wanted you to but you never did."

"That's cause I was afraid you would kick my ass if I tried,so I am asking permission."

"Go ahead."

Darien slid his hand underneath Serena's shirt and started to caress her breast since she didn't have on a bra it was much easier on Darien.Seeing the reaction from Serena Darien got bolder and lifted Serena's shirt and lightly sucked on one of her round pink nipples earning a moan from her.His other hand unbuttoned her pants and caressed her womanhood through her underwear which was becoming wet with arousal.

"DARIEN!"shouted Serena's mother causing the poor boy to jump out of his skin.

"Y…e….s?"he stammered nervously when she came into view.

"Would you like anything to eat dear I know that daughter of mine didn't offer you anything."

"No thank you I am fine."

"Ok if you want anything just let me know ok?"

"Yes ma'am." At that she disappeared downstairs.

"I think your mother saw."

"Naw I don't think so cause if she did she would have grabbed the butcher knife and separate your friend there from your body."She said pointing at his harden groin.

Darien's eyes widen and he looked deadly pale, "WHAT!"

Serena giggled, "I am just playing."

"Jesus Serena please don't say shit like that you had me scare for my friend here."he said protectively holding himself.

"Sorry."and she burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Hmph!"

Serena tugged on Darien's arm after she composed herself, "Let's go in my bedroom."

"Um…you sure that's a good idea?I mean wouldn't your mother kill me if she found two of us in there?"

"My computer is in my bedroom,that's our excuse."she said winking at him and he followed her to the bedroom.

"Should we continue what we started before we were rudely interrupted?"

Serena looked at Darien seductively which she never did before and shoved him down on her bed,stradled him and kissed him passionately.The tongue war ended to come up for air.Darien once again found his way to Serena's chest sucking and nibbling one breast while caressing the other.Darien moan when Serena's womanhood brush his manhood which she did repeatedly liking the reaction she was getting from him.Serena was slowly unzipping Darien's pants----"SERENA!" Serena let out a huge sigh, 'Jesus twice in one day.She doesn't know when to quit.'

"WHAT!"

"Darien's mother is here to pick him up."And both mothers footsteps could be heard coming up the steps shortly after that.Quickly Darien and Serena fixed themselves and turned their attention to the computer.Both turned and looked innocently at their mothers when they both reached the door.

"Time to go,Darien."Darien's mother said.

Darien turned to Serena's mother, "Thank you for having me I had a good time today." 'Oh I bet you did ya little horn dog you, for once you listened to your conscience.' 'Oh hush you perv.' 'Me?Was I the one touching the girl today?'Darien blushed.

Serena walked Darien and his mother to the door, "See you tomorrow."Giving him a quick hug and kiss.

That night both Serena and Darien thought of the day's events that was the first time they were ever that intimate with each other and neither could wait until the next time it happened.


End file.
